


The Last Son of a Thousand Skills I 千のスキルの最後の息子 I

by Amioki_Samsara



Series: Mokuton! Sasuke [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Mokuton!Sasuke, Senju!Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, and the whole canon is fucked up, basically sasuke is a senju, because of it, i have no idea what i am doing, oh and he has the mokuton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amioki_Samsara/pseuds/Amioki_Samsara
Summary: Sasuke didn't know why he was different from the other uchiha,  instead of the Onyx eyes present  he's got purple eyes.Basically i was scrolling through reddit and found a request for Mokuton!Sasuke and found a link with sasuke being half senju (BTW it was from Blitza in her Sannin Switch series so credit goes to her) so i decided i'm gonna make my own so yeah**𝒪𝒩 𝐻𝐼𝒜𝒯𝒰𝒮**𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓃𝑜 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓂𝑜𝓉𝒾𝓋𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒸𝓇𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒾𝓋𝒾𝓉𝓎 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓌𝑜𝓇𝓀  𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒾 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓉𝓇𝓎 𝓉𝑜 𝓊𝓅𝒹𝒶𝓉𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝒾 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃
Relationships: Haruno Kizashi/Haruno Mebuki, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Mokuton! Sasuke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue-Introductions and Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sasuke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645848) by [Blitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitza/pseuds/Blitza). 



> So yeah this might be a short fanfic only reaching up to the chunin exams since i have almost no motivation everyday so don't expect frequent chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Uchiha Sora and (Senju) Takama  
> Who are the parents of Takama?  
> why does his eyes look weird?

* * *

Uchiha Sora

An uchiha with spiky midnight-black hair covering one of her onyx eyes, and a pale complexion, to others both in the clan and in, she was beautiful, kind and had a soft heart.

She was Uchiha Fugaku's younger sister, however, unlike her older brother, she didn't aspire to be a ninja, nor wanted to be the Clan head, she only wanted to live a normal life as a medic-nin (well, as normal as being a medic-nin in a as big and well known as the uchiha) despite not wanting to be a ninja she was still taught the clan's famous fire jutsu, and taijutsu to protect herself from bloodline thieves.

She was Uchiha Mikoto's friend (she would say BEST friend but that spot was only for Kushina) and knew Kushina very well and even hanged out with them, needless to say she formed a good bond with them. when Mikoto gave birth to itachi, she was overjoyed at having a nephew as with Kushina.

She was the Wife of Takuma Sukiru

the first time she met him was when he was stabbed twice, one in the heart and one in the lungs, she and other medical-nin's were able to save him. after that whole ordeal was over, she stayed with him until he was awake again checking his pulse and healing what ever injuries and cut he may have and just "mother henning" him as Kushina called it.

The second time she met him, was when she was shopping, she had spotted a beautiful red scarf, and when she tried to grab it she grabbed his hand instead, blushing, both of them tried to apologized but, it just made everything weirder. After that whole ordeal was over, they got to know each other, Takuma was an elite-Jounin level ninja and he was an orphan so he didn't know any of his parents, well, his name probably wasn't even the name his parents intended to give him,he was just dropped of the orphanage when he was only an hour old,

After that they started dating, learning many things about each other, soon they got married and it was the second happiest day of her life.

Now, he wasn't Sukiru Takuma, he was Uchiha Takuma, and she couldn't be any happier.

Soon she became a mother.

It was the Happiest day for her, even if it was short-lived, even if she couldn't name her baby, she got to see his face, and that meant the world to her.

She promised him that she will always love and protect him, shower him with love and support him.

She died soon after his birth.

Even if she died, her spirit stayed and watched over her son, protecting him with her love and she regretted that she couldn't raise him

Uchiha Sora, a medic-nin, died giving birth to her son on July 23rd

* * *

Takuma Sukiru

Takuma Sukiru has Brown hair and purple eyes, to everyone in the village Takuma was weird

Takuma didn't know a lot of people, he didn't know his parents, apparently they died protecting him, his whole life he practically lived his whole childhood in the orphanage, people didn't want him because of his purple eyes, it was because he was weird, even though it was because of his albinism.

He like the others at the orphanage, wanted to become a ninja, but, he was one of the few that had actually passed.

He was named a prodigy, because he had a photographic memory and only needed to see the hand sign's to do it first try, and yet he felt empty, even though everyone praised him in the academy.

Some called him the "non-uchiha" because he only needed to see the hand sign's to perform the jutsu, even though he can perform the jutsu, he still worked hard to make it more powerful.

When he was 8 he graduated the academy, got put to Team 5, a team with a girl who inspired to be a strong kunoichi like Tsunade, a Boy who even though sucked at everything, had spirit and wanted to become a legendary Shinobi like Jiraya, and a sensei who put her heart into teaching them.

He was put into a team with Tsuyoi ishi, Akura Nishido and Matami Akana

Thanks to Tsuyoi he found spirit, Akura he found kindness and Matami-sensei he found motivation, thanks to that he climbed up the ranks easily and became an Elite-Jounin at 15 years old

Thanks to his team, part of his heart was filled, PART of his heart was filled, there was still a huge gap waiting to be filled, but he ignored it he focused on the fact that they filled a part of him and that was enough for him.

When he was 18 years old he got stabbed, one in the heart and one in the lungs, he didn't even know how it happened, one moment he was walking to his house then the next was that he was in the hospital, partially healed with a pretty lady hovering over him (well more like Mother Henning because it was annoying, but for some reason, he liked it) even though he couldn't do anything without being in pain.

When he went shopping he met her again, only this time was more awkward because they held hands, (for only a second nothing more) but then they got to know each other, turns out he was an Uchiha, and her name was Sora Uchiha, and that she was the only daughter of the former Uchiha clan-head.

She was, different, all of the uchiha that he met during his missions the were all arrogant, she, however was not

For the first time in his life, he felt full

She filled the gap in his heart with her smiles, laughs, and more

A year after they met, they started dating, and for him, it was the second best decision he ever made, he never felt so full in his heart, always seeing her smiles and laughs, and seeing her greet him every time he came home from a mission, It never fails to make his day.

When they got married, it was the best decision of his life, he took on her surname because of her clan.

Now he wasn't Takuma Sukiru, he was now Takuma Uchiha and he has never seen Sora so happy before

Then he became a Father.

He remembered going home in a bad mood, his team was going in Shimogakure, to intercept a very important scroll, which turned out to be a fluke and the "important" scroll was a painting of the daughter of the mayor, apparently he wanted one or two chunnin to intercept it and taught that it would be a C-ranked mission, but the workers had mistaken it to be "important' so it turned into an A-ranked mission.

Then when he got home, he was hugged very tightly by his Wife while she was smiling wide, Sora then told him that she was Pregnant, with his child.'

Needless to say that he forgot his mission and his bad day turned into a good one.

When Sora gave birth, it was the happiest and the Saddest day for him. he was happy because he had a son now, Sad because his Wife had died.

He named his Son Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha

He died a month later, in order to protect his comrades and friends.

Takuma Sukiru died on August 14th protecting his team

* * *

Two months later the Kyuubi attacked

* * *

Years after their death the Third Hokage was looking at Documents, more specifically Senju Clan documents, and found something

Senju Nora

Died on April 16th XXX

Children: (REDACTED)

Age: 21

Spouse: Senju Shurui

Appearance: Senju Nora has Blue hair and Purple eyes as a result of Albinism

Job: Kunoichi

Born on: Ocober 18th XXX

Senju Shurui

Died on April 16th XXX

Children: (REDACTED)

Age: 25

Spouse; Senju Nora

Appearance: Senju Shurui has Brown hair and Blue eyes

Job:Shinobi

Born on: March 20th XXX


	2. Arc 1: Senju Heritage-Problems and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hokage tower, the Hiruzen is starting to doubt that Tsunade is the last Senju alive.
> 
> This is really short as it's like a Prologue to Arc 1

* * *

_Senju Nora_

_Died on April 16th XXX_

_Children: (REDACTED)_

_Age: 21_

_Spouse: Senju Shurui_

_Appearance: Senju Nora has Blue hair and Purple eyes as a result of Albinism_

_Job: Kunoichi_

_Born on: Ocober 18th XXX_

_Senju Shurui_

_Died on April 16th XXX_

_Children: (REDACTED)_

_Age: 25_

_Spouse; Senju Nora_

_Appearance: Senju Shurui has Brown hair and Blue eyes_

_Job:Shinobi_

_Born on: March 20th XXX_

* * *

Hiruzen looked at the file in confusion, almost all of the Files at the Hokage tower weren't Redacted, after all, it is the Hokage tower so for a file to be Redacted is unusual so he dug farther into the files of Senju Nora and Senju Shurui, until he found a file a that was recorded when they went to interview Nora.

Nora is a medic-nin, one that is only dwarfed by Senju Tsunade herself, when asked about this Nora just said " _Tsunade is the granddaughter of the First, so i'm not surprised that my cousin surpassed me"_

' _Cousin?'_ Hiruzen thought, then either Tobirama or Touka were the only person that can be called cousin and Tobirama never reproduced,

 _'Touka then, but that doesn't make sense'_ Hiruzen thought

Hiruzen dug further wanting to see who Senju Nora and Shurui is,

~~Parenting Love~~

~~ When Nora had given birth, the Village they were currently residing at was attacked, since Shurui and her were tired and low on chakra (nora because of going into labor and Shurui because of healing her) ~~

~~ So as a last attempt at trying to save their son, they merged their Chakra to _shunshin_ into the closest orphanage in the leaf village and left their son their.  ~~

Hiruzen tried to dig to know what their son't name was however it was in vain as they weren't able to name him

Hiruzen sighed, and looked at his paperwork he chose to ignore for the sake of knowing if there was another Senju in their village.

 _'Well'_ Hiruzen thought _'i guess this i will do this tommorow'_ However the thought of another Senju living in their village without knowing there heritage is frightening to him, Senju, Konoha's most iconic clan and one of the founders of this very village. 


	3. Arc 1: Senju Heritage-Problems and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen tries to solve the uchiha problem, on the way he discovers that Tsunade is not, in fact, the last senju alive
> 
> Meanwhile,
> 
> Sasuke questions why he is different from the clan, he may just find out in the weird house that attracts him or, just leave him with even more questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Mikoto or Fugaku won't just tell Sasuke who his parents are is because that it is still a sensitive subject for them, because in they had lost Kushina and Sora and maybe Minato, and Itachi only told him what he knew because he was still 3 yrs old and didn't remember much (combined with the fact that they didn't let him in the room until Sora died)  
> Translations:  
> Shurui is Japanese for Kind 
> 
> if you're wondering about the title "The Last Son of a Thousand Skills" the last son refers to Sasuke and a thousand skill refer to the Senju clan as if you translate Senju clan you get "The Clan of a thousand skills"

* * *

Sasuke sat in the front porch of his house, waiting for Itachi to come home. Having nothing to do he let his mind wander, until his mind focused on a question

_'Why am i different from the others?'_

Sasuke know that he is not mom and dad's _actual_ son, he is his dad's sister's son, even though, he is still an uchiha, so then why does he have Purple eyes instead of the trademark Onyx eyes? He know that his eyes are from his father, who is apparently not an uchiha, but, then _why_ would they not tell him who his parents are?

Sasuke let his mind wander on for a bit longer, until Itachi had arrived home and he greeted him, but the question still stands.

_'who are my parents?'_

_'why wont they tell me who my parents are?'_

* * *

Hiruzen sighed

Ever since he found out that from one of the file that Tsunade may or may not be the last senju alive, and the fact that a _senju_ could be walking on the very streets of Knoha withour knowing his/her Heritage

Speaking of the Senju files, he still hadn't talked to anybody about it, seeing as the Child could not have survived or the Child died when he was a kid, but he'd been digging and all he found out was that Tōka was Nora's grandmother and Amaikawa was Shurui's grandmother ( _ **More info on Amaikawa in at the end notes)**_ other than that he has found nothing.

Itachi came to him Yesterday to deliver the news that the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup d'etat, He, Itachi and the elders had tried to formulate a plan to stop the coup as peacefully as possible, even if Danzō wanted the uchiha clan dead.

So now, not only did he need to resolve the Uchiha coup, find out who the senju child is there is also _Paperwork,_ a kage's greatest enemy.

Hiruzen sighed once again.

_"i really need to find another_ _replacement, I'm getting to old for this"_ the old man thought

* * *

_A week later, Uchiha Compound, 1:00 June 10th XXX_

* * *

Sasuke entered the uchiha compound, eye's landing on the house a few block away from the Main house, it looked like a copy of the main house except that it was smaller and abandoned. Sasuke only knew that the owner(s) had died, but for some reason he felt attracted to it, ever since he started going to the academy.

This day, however, the pull was stronger and for some reason it looked like it wasn't abandoned for almost a decade. Out of curiosity, he went inside the house.

He expected the house to be coated in a thick layer of dust, instead what he found was a relatively clean, except for the light layer of dust in the every corner, it looked like it was maintained properly which didn't make sense since it was abandoned for _7 years_

He ventured further eventually stopping at a fancy bedroom with drawers on each side, carefully he opened them, on the first drawer he found clothes.

_'probably from the owner'_ he decided

On the bottom part though, he found a book filled with pictures of a girl and a boy, the girl had with spiky midnight-black hair covering one of her onyx eyes, and a pale complexion, definitely an uchiha, and the boy had brown hair and purple eyes.

_Purple Eyes, just like his_

The boy had his eyes, ' _maybe it's just a coincidence, mother told me that some people have a condition that make's their hair and eye colors weird_ ' He thought. He flicked to the last page of the book, it contained 6 pictures.

1 of his parents, the girl and the boy and tons more partying

1 of a girl obviously pregnant while the boy was holding her stomach

1 of the girl at the Hospital holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket, except in this one she was crying 

1 of the boy holding the baby smiling but it looked forced,

The last had pictures of the girl in a medical outfit and the boy in a Jounin vest with notes

* * *

_**Uchiha Sora** , a respected iryo-nin, a mother and a sister, died giving bith to Uchiha **~~XXXXXX~~**_

_**Takumi Uchiha** , an elite Jounin, a father and a hero died protecting his comrades_

* * *

_'That's weird'_ Sasuke thought ' _Their child's name is crossed out, i can't read it'_

Sasuke sighed and closed the book, he opened the other drawers but only found clothing.

Sasuke explored more of the house, stopping on a room full of kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, storage scrolls, food pills and more.

One of the rooms had a crib some toys and a mini bookshelf, " _probably for the baby"_

he explored more but there wasn't anything interesting, just normal things you'd find in a house, however he noticed that when he was walking the house seemed brighter and the dust seemed almost non-existent, and he felt warmer, like parents welcoming their child. 

When he stepped outside of the house he heard a soft voice saying " _You've grown, my little sunshine"_ and a stern voice saying " _You've gotten strong, child"_ , he turned back trying to see who said it, but saw didn't saw anything except a white feather and a piece of green fabric with a strange symbol on it, but it looked like it was cut from the middle so he didn't know whether or not it was a clan symbol or a village symbol, and for some reason his eye's had started watering.

* * *

Hiruzen looked at the recent news about the Uchiha coup, even though the elders demand the execution of the clan he still wanted to solve it as peacefully as he can, he put the file in one of his drawers, that apparently was full since when he opened it and stuffed the file inside, a file flew out.

Hiruzen looked at the file, it was titled _The Fall of the Clan with a Thousand Skills_ 千のスキルを持つ一族の崩壊, he opened it to the first page he thought that it was Tsunade's file seeing as she is the last confirmed Senju in existence, boy was he wrong

_ The Fall of the Clan with a Thousand Skills _ 千のスキルを持つ一族の崩壊:

Senju Nora was a Kunoichi of the leaf, she fought in the 2nd Shinobi war and one of the main figures in the Senju History for her affinity for Fūinjutsu and her keen mind, she has been nicknamed the The Iron Maiden and was an S-class nin.

When she was 21 she was taking a vacation in one of the Village while 9 months pregnant, she had given birth in the woods as the Village was attacked and she and Shurui were low on chakra, merging them together they shunshined in to the nearest leaf orphanage, and left him there, before shunshining back to the village to use their remaining Chakra to defend the village, they both died later on but the village and many of it's inhabitants were saved and they were hailed as heroes.

Senju Hoshi was the planned name of the Child however seeing as they were unable to name him, he now has a name given by one of the caretakers at (insert name of Naruto's orphanage) and is unaware of his heritage.

Hiruzen was shocked at the discovery, that Tsunade wasn't the last of the most Iconic Clan in Konoha, and maybe just maybe-

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaikawa Senju is an OC of mine, she is renowned throughout the world for her Mastery of Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu
> 
> Also what do you Think of the cliffhanger?


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note

* * *

Sorry that i didn't tell you before but i have exams this week so i can't work on the next chap so the next chapter should be in December, because i have Performance Tasks that are worth like 50% of my grade

So

Sorry

* * *


	5. Filler Chapter - Empires fall over time, why won't clans too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise and Fall of the two most ancient clans, The Senju and The Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do for the nest chapter but i promised so here ya go, also Periodic Exams are next week so i have to study and i still have more PETA and i am dizzy

* * *

Most people think that Ninjutsu was created by the Sage of Six Paths or Rikudō Sennin, but that's not true it was created by his son Indra Otsutsuki. He was perhaps one of the most brilliant people that i have ever known perhaps the most. Indra was an older brother a father and a founder, Ashura was his younger brother, he was one of the most strong willed person ever, Akarui Otsutsuki was his daughter who inherited his brilliance, Akarui soon married Yami Uchiha and took on his last name, a few decades later they would be named the Uchiha Clan.

Ashura was not a brilliant boy like his brother, he was actually didn't have any talents, despite this he had spirit and the will to keep trying more and more. Ashura was the type who could lose infinitely to an opponent and still keep trying. Despite having no talents he still climbed up and eventually, became as powerful as Indra. Ashura was a father, a clan head, a younger brother, and a founder. Indra was his older brother and his idol. Honoka was his daughter who inherited his will, Hono soon married Sukarein Senju a few decades later would be the senju Clan.

Akarui and Honoka were friends as such the Uchiha and the Senju clan were in good relations, however a century later the long lasting peace treaty would break because of Chikyu, the current head of the Senju Clan and Kiku, the current head of the Uchiha Clan had waged war, not because of anything but because they were the first Incarnations of Indra and Ashura, thus staring what you would call the Warring States Era.

The Uchiha Clan for the past century were very powerful all of them inherited Indra's Sharingan thus, they were one of the most powerful clan in History. The Sharingan as you would call it is a dojutsu that can cast deadly illusions and copy thousand upon thousands of Jutsu's.

The Senju clan for the past century were very powerful having developed they're own kekkai genkai, The Mokuton, but since it was rare they make it up for there skills's after all, they aren't called the Clan of a Thousand Skills for nothing.

So for Centuries and more The Uchiha and the Senju clan would battle, each eventually forgetting why and just fighting for their lives. until it ended with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, who finally made peace and built the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But, for there to be War there must be Peace, Madara uchiha left the village after realising that Tobirama, Hashirama's younger brother and Izuna's killer would become Hokage.

So for Month's Hashirama searched for madara in a futile attempt to bring him back to the village and failling. 

* * *

Years later, after the death of Madara Uchiha the Second Shinobi War had sarted, and that was when the mighty Senju Clan had fallen, people had started birthing less and less children and with the War going in, well, needless to say the Senju clan collapsed.

The uchiha however had died in a single night, leaving only one survivor the the murderer. it was because they were planning a coup and they were at the verge of war, Itachi had no choice but to kill them only leaving Sasuke Uchiha alive his little "brother".

* * *

The Uzumaki's had desecended from Ashura Otsutsuki they were known for there Chakra Chains, Fuiinjutsu Master and there long lifespans, they were allied with the senju during the warring clans era, and were still allied with them after Konohagakure was formed, and forming a village of there own, Uzushiogakure.

However Uzushio was attaked in the Third Shinobi War and the Uzumaki clan had collapsed, the leaf were too late and the survivors were brought in the the leaft village,

The Hyuuga had descended from Hamura Otsutsuki and thus had a tie to the Uchiha and the Senju however they weren't involve in there affairs and who knows? when the last clan that descended from the Sage of Six Paths will fall? maybe tommorow or a few millenia's

or maybe just 40 year's away?

who knows?

* * *

Now, let's get back to Uchiha Sasuke, why him you ask? because he has the blood of both Uchiha and Senju Clan however the latter is still unknown seeing as were still on the beginning of Arc 1 _(what no- don't break the fourth wall! Karumi!)_

Uchiha Sasuke is the XXXth Incarnation of Indra destined to fight Uzumaki Naruto, the XXXth Incarnation of Ashura, however with Senju blood running in him, will he fall to the Curse of Hatred? or will the Senju part of him win the fight well you'll know in the Academy Arc 2 ( _Karumi!!!!)_

* * *

Who am i? you may ask well the name is Karumi i'm not supposed to be here but the author is currently suffering from dizzyness as a result of going on her phone every night, in fact i's a part of her imagination and from a another book that she is planning to write but will probably not. 

That's not important now, so toodles.

* * *

**Well that didn't turn out the way i expected but this is just a filler chapter and yes i am pushing myself when i shouldn't and yes i wrote this in 2 hours and the room is spinning**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright i won't post many filler chapters atleast not like the naruto fillers


	6. Arc 1: Senju Heritage - Weird Happenings, Coups and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird s happening to Sasuke ever since he went to the weird house, especially when he touches trees, Sasuke wants to find out why  
> Hiruzen deals with doubled paperwork and elders screaming at him  
> Sakura learns jutsu's  
> Naruto - Friends? No  
> Kakashi has a team and he fails them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Sora - means Sky Flame
> 
> Takuma Sukiru - means True Skills
> 
> Hoshi Senju - Star of a thousand skills
> 
> New POV's!

* * *

_**June 18 XXX** _

* * *

Ever since Sasuke left the house weird things kept happening, like him hearing whispers around the room or feeling someone kiss him when he goes to bed.

Needless to say he was confused and scared, he hadn't told anyone because it wasn't normal and for fear that everyone would think of him as crazy. When Sasuke got home from school again he went straight to the weird house and entered. he was instantly greeted with coldness, opposite to what he had felt before he check the house but nothing, no sign of a curse. That is until he felt _it._ The intense feeling to go to behind the house, having no choice he got up and went to the backyard.

There he found two tombstones labeled

_Uchiha Sora, died giving birth to her only child_

_Takuma Sukiru, died protecting his comrades from death_

Sasuke didn't know why they were buried here instead of the Uchiha Cemetery, but it wasn't the tombstones that had called him, he realized, it was coming from the _trees._ Reluctantly he went and touched the tree that he felt the strongest pull from, he felt the veins of the tree and more parts he couldn't identify, he pulled his hand away and went home unnerved by the whole thing.

When Sasuke got home, it seemed that the weird things just increased and increased until he could sense two presences behind him. Sasuke doesn't know why it was happening to him, was it punishment for disturbing Sora and Takumi's resting place? but nothing bad has happened to him yet so that probably a no.

In the end he was left with more questions that answers, but sasuke swears that he will answer them all.

* * *

Hiruzen was currently battling the monster that even the first hokage couldn't beat, _Paperwork_

_Lot's of paperwork_

Ever since Itachi told him about the uchiha coup, the paperwork had doubled and after a few weeks of this, the screaming elders had also doubled, trying to get him to send out ANBU to assassinate the Uchiha clan. Hiruzen hasn't told anyone about Tsunade being maybe not the last senju in existence because the file hadn't mentioned anything about the child and said child could have died prematurely or died of a sickness, there's too many factors to consider and less evidence.

He can't even search for anymore evidence because of the doubled paperwork, council meetings and more.

Hiruzen doesn't like being hokage, he retired for a reason. Hiruzen doesn't want to kill of one of the founding clans, the senju clans extermination was already devastating, not only that but the elder's have been saying that itachi should kill the clan, Itachi a _13 year old_ , a prodigy yes but still 13 years old. Hiruzen doesn't want to put that burden on a 13 year old, but unless another solution comes up, hiruzen has no choice. 

_He really is getting old_

* * *

Itachi doesn't like war, or any fighting really, he tries to avoid it, but he is a ninja and apart of ANBU killing is part of the job. So when he finds out that the uchiha clan was planning a coup for several decades now, he doesn't know what to think.

He want's peace, and this coup won't work, the Uchiha clan is powerful, but not powerful enough to take on the leaf village, he knows that even though Konoha will definitely win but the loses will be massive and konoha will be weakened, so other nations might try to take advantage of this and attack, needless to say it will cause a war.

_Itachi hates war_

So when he is sent to become a double agent he takes advantage of this and double crossed them, and took the village's side. he knows that he looks suspicious to the clan, so they send Shisui, Itachi's best friend and immediately Shisui takes his side. Itachi didn't want to take Shisui in this maelstrom of a problem but shisui picked it and Itachi knows that Uchiha's are stubborn by nature. 

But when he tells the coucil and the hokage, the elders demand that the uchiha's be annihilated, Itachi didn't like the mental image of Sasuke laying on the ground dead.

Itachi for the first time, doesn't know whose side to take, but, he still picks the village, because it's better than war.

He doesn't know whether or not he picked the right choice but, if it means to protect his little "brother" from seeing war, he will do _anything_

* * *

**_*A several days later*_ **

**_June 30 XXX_ **

* * *

Shisui is suspicious of the elders, he thinks that they immediately jumped to the conclusion of killing the uchiha clan, like they already know about it. Shisui is even more suspicious of Danzo, he get's a bad vibe from him and, this is vibe is the same vibe that kept him alive as a ninja.

Call him paranoid but this is the main reason he has survived being a ninja and escaped from situations ninjas like him couldn't even dream of doing. Once when he and itachi were in another meeting, he could've sworn he saw emotion flicker in Danzo's eye but it was gone before he could identify it.

He was sent as a spy to spy on itachi who was spying on the village but was really spying on the clan, he immediately agreed to spy with itachi on the village and spy on the uchiha clan. Shisui knows that this matter is heavy, he understands that there will be war if this continues.

But after the emotion flicker in Danzos eye, the immediate jump to the conclusion on the extermination of the uchiha clan. 

Shisui doesn't trust danzo

* * *

Naruto doesn't have any friends, all the kids avoid him every time he tried to get close to them.

Well that's not really true, there are some people that he thinks can be considered a friend but naruto wasn't really sure. like Shikamaru, he doesn't push him away, and treats him nicely, sometimes he lets him eat some of his food. like Choji but choji is nice to everyone and he thinks that that doesn't count.

Maybe Sakura? no he doesn't consider her a friend, he consider's her his crush and that isn't the same thing

Maybe Hinata? no she's weird and goes red every time he get's close to her and she does that weird finger thing.

Maybe Sasuke? no, naruto consider's him his rival and he doesn't get why sakura likes him, he is just a br- brat? is that what they call it, either way naruto hates sasuke.

M̴̛̛̟͖̬͇̱̬̜̿͌̈́̾̅͑͑́̐͝a̴̢̻̠̯͙̣̅̂̑Ŷ̴̠̠̲͓̳̲̱͈̰͕̣͌̄͆̊͋̽̌̔̚b̵̧̛̪̗͙͕͗E̶̼̲̘̱̳̦̘̠͎̱̩̖̖̤̻̎͌͂̐̅͂̐̐͆͑̔̅̃͝͠,̸͖̒͊̌̏̃̂͊̓͒̚͝ ̵̥́m̷̧̹̹͉̘͓͎͇͉̆̍̔a̴̧̫̜̟̜̯̠̱͓̳̮̯̔̏̅͒̏̓̈́͐ͅͅY̴̡̥̰̼̞̙̲͈͍͖̙̋̊͌̓̂̌͛͠B̵̢̪̣̼͎̝̒̂̅͊͂̓͆͆̄͊͘ẽ̷͇̫̤͖̞̠̤͖̝̳͎̝̇̇̏ ̸̨͖̱̟̭̦̥̟͔̣̒̽̋̿͊̈̓̾̐̚n̵̢͇̱̤̺̭͓̝̖͔̆̀̈́͆͋͒͛̒̐͠Ȍ̷̭T̸͕̦̟̤̪͕̭̻̯̆͌̂͆̂͌̉͆̄̌̚̕?̶̨̨̩͓̹̝̙̟̊͌̄̇̚͠

ẇ̴̡̡̙͙̯̤̖̲̞̠͉̦͐̔͋͂̃͗̾̾̏͌́̾̔̕͠ͅH̶̨̛̀̊͒͂̍͒͑̅̈́̑͑y̴̨̙̦̜̜̯̪̜͍̏̃̅̄̃?̷̬̦̆̌  
̵̛̛͇͍̭̖̼̦̍̀̌͒̀̆̈́̈́̏̂̆̅̐͛̿̈͂̿̈́͜  
̸̢̘̼̳̼̠͇̟͔̲̗̖̩̘͎̜̟̙͈̪̙̭̘̱̾́̒͘͜͜h̴̪͋̇͐̄̑̆̇̂̏̈̐͑̈̽̐̑̌͗̓̃̕͝͝Ȩ̸̧̡̼̤̣͈̹͚̱̟͍͈͎̤̗̩̯̩͖͚̘̣̎̈́̄̈́̿̉̒̐̈́̊̄̊̓͐̏͘͜͝ ̶̨̧͇͓͓̲̝͙͚̹̬̻̦̰̖̖̈́͗̒̓̈́͋͂̌͐̓̔̔̆̏͑̋͘͜͝͝Ṕ̷̼̰̖̯͙̉̀̈́̃͝͝r̵͇̪͇̺͐̔̒͋͋͛͘͝͠O̶̱̬̍͋̿̄̈́̎̋̋͝ț̶̩̽̅͐̏̇͛̓̂͑͐͋͗̽̉͑̎̈́̅̏̊̚͠͠͝͝e̵̛̬̩̺̜̘͇̞͈͚̬̖̬̜̘͍̘̹̤̍͊͋̈́̉̍͒̄͐̓̈͆̌̚̕͝c̶̨͔̝̬͚̟̠̞͎̼̗̯͈͙͔̜̗̘̓̋̋̓Ţ̷̹͉̳͎͙͉͚̗̟̘̣̠͔̤̞̝̥͉͍̙̣̹̞͇͒̐̄̑͒̔̕͜͜ͅͅĘ̷̨̲͍̩̘̺̳̓̿̓̏̒͋̓͌̈̒̕͘͝͝͝ͅd̷̢̧̙̦̤̖̙̖͓͖̦̮̘̬̟̜͋͆̿̍͆̑͗͛̌̉̒̒̓͐̌̏́͘͝͠ͅ ̷̛͉͔̱͔̟̲͎̩̙͙̘̱̼͉͉͎̄̓͛̐͐͠ͅh̸̡̙̗͎̞͉̺͈̙͖̬͖̫̬̼̥̣̪̤̗̘̙̖́̄̄͐̈́̆͂̐̌̽̇͂̅̓͂̈̆͌̈́̀͑͗͗̾̿̚̕͜͜͝͝ͅĮ̷͔̝̤͍̜̓̋m̴̢̢̛̛͕̣̗̰̰̞̼̝̭̻̩͎̘̞̣͖͇͚̠͖̠̹͓̼̹͋̑̃̋͗̿̒̽͒̐̆̅͂̔̋̈̿͜͝ͅ  
̵̧̨̛̖͚̭̗̥͎̺̼͚̞̟̜͚̺̼̤͕͖̠̝̥̼͗̊̑͊͊̆̌̑̃̓͒͆͋͗͑͜͝  
̸̼̍͐̋̽̽̈́̓̀́̆̅̌̒̊̅̚̚͠͠͠͠Ḩ̵̢͙̘̱̙̠͉̦͕̗̱̳͔̦̦͕͍̳͚͎͒̋͆̕ę̴̡̡̜̻͕͋́̓̐͂̈͋̂͒̾͗͗̚͠ ̸̢̳̖̰̮̭̠͖̺̲̩͍̥̺͐̾͛̓̓̎͆̕͝ͅW̸̨͓͕̼͖̘̞̣̩͙̩͔͉̹̪̟͍̺̬̲̳̱̺̖͋̈́͊̔̈́̒͐͋͆̄̓̔͂͘͜͜͜a̴̟̯̳͔̤̤̘͈͍͕̜͐̑̔͋͂͛́̐̄̇̒̄͘͘͠Ș̵̢̧̛͙͎͎͔̮̔̾͒͆̅N̵̨̛̛̫̤̞̣͖̳͕͉̔̒̈́̃̐͌͌̋̓̽̌̋̉͠'̶̢̨̡̨̰̜͍̣̜̗̗̞̝̱͛̈́͒̏̇̉͐̒͂͒͑̈̇͂͊̈̒͜ţ̵̛̱͓͈̬͖̺̇̑̋͆̃͒̉̈́͗͑̈́̄͑͋͋̓͗̑̎͗̚͘͜͠͠ ̴̧̨͚̘̙͇͇͖̣̗͕͉̩̺̺͖̍̀̿̏̈́̈̉ͅͅs̶̢̢̙̼̰̣̙̻̠͚͇̳̠͕͕̻̩̼͋̃͛̑̌́͆͗͋̾͗̅́̈́͛̄͌̍͘͘͘͜͝ṭ̷̥̄̿̇̀̿̅̐̐̐̐͋̚͘͜R̸͙͍̤̮̞̪͚̝̳̤̅͊̈́̎̓̇̌͋̐̐̑̉̒̌̎͊̉͘͘̚o̴̳̊̀̾͛͆̏̅͗͗̋̍̃̈̾̀́̍̅̚N̸̨̡̻̥͎̠͓͇̹̟̖̹̥̣͔̣͖̺̙͖̖̝͍̻̺͈̑̒́̓̏̿̽̎͑̈́̒͗̒̃̓̃̍̃̐̆͘̕͘͝͝G̶̡̡͎̤̫͙̘̖͙̻͓̤̖͉̰̬̱̻̻̼͉̭̘̭̻͕̤̈́̓̽̂ ̵̧̛̱̺͙͙̝̥͓̗̭̲̰̮̤̭͔̟͕̠̾̌͊͗͒̍̾̍̇̋̈́̾̽͑̍̚̕͜͠Ȩ̴̜̜͉̫͔̜̝̼̇͆̏̾̂̈͊̑̇́̄̑̈͌̑̽̀̿̎̚̚͝͠͝ṇ̴̣̊̄̊͋̎̏́̽̅͗͂̋̈́̑̄̓̆͗̆̀̚͠͝Ŏ̵̢͕̼̫̫̘͎͇̖̯̹̺̲̔̂͛̀͂͛̔̑́̿̏͗́͛͐̂̄͗͋̓͘̚͜͠͝ͅṵ̴̭͕͕͖͙̣̹̬͓̜̠̳̯̺͐͋͆̈́̽͊̍͑̿̉̄̽͆̆̈́͂̚͘͘͜͠ͅg̷̨̧͍̜̯͚̯̩̿̊͂̿̈́̇̀̈̒̍̊̽͆̉͗̌̚̚̕̚ͅḧ̵͖̠̬̻̳͉̗͖͖̦̖͔̼͖͇̰̱͇́̈̔̒́̽̌͒̂̈́̔̾̈́͒̅̋̌̕̕͝ͅ  
̶̡̨̩̹̭̠̱͙̠͈͕̱̞̥͕̙̰̀̽̆̑͋̏͌͑̿̔̈̒̈͂̑͝  
̸̞̬̪̫̤͇̻̫̺̗͓̺̤̪͇͕̀͌̿̄͛̾͑͑̈̉̀̐͆̾́̾͘͠͠͝͠͠Ŵ̸̼̟̹͇̅̆̿͗̈́̂̔̒̒̃̀̓̂̐̔̓̂̒̋̈̓̾ḩ̸̨̣̱̞̥̼̯̫͍̥̬̬̮̤͉̼̟͇̻͌̋̒̌͑͋́̈́̂̉́̄̀̕͜͝͝ͅY̶̡̞̪̋̅̓͋̂̑̔̎̍͒̚͝?̸͚̝͎̻͓̜̫͙̗̫͙͈̩͕̼̠̜̫͓̗͔͎̣̳͗͂͜ͅ

* * *

Sakura sees how sasuke can do jutsu's smoothly, even jutsus that weren't even taught by the academy and does it so smoothly that it looks like he has done this thousands of times and perfected it. Sakura is jealous but at the same time loves him, but she thinks that at the level she is at, she will never catch up to him.

Sakura asked her parents is they know some jutsu's, since they used to be chunin and genin ninjas and turns out they do. Sakura practices her chakra control and her parents were amazed with her development, turns out she has perfect chakra control.

_huh_

Sakura's chakra nature is water, she has a few suiton jutsus in her sleeve, she thinks that this is enough to catch up to Sasuke.

ĭ̵̧̛̛͇̹̝̖͈̖̞̘͉̲̦̦͍͔͍̠̤͇͇̀̐̍͗́̎͗͗͒͗͐̍͗͜ṫ̷̡̧̛̛̠͍̣̘͚̙̥̖̦̻̩̦̹͕̝̩̞̫̰̲̘̦̊̆̅̉͂͋̍̉̑̓͊̊̌̽̾̑͊̉̈́̎̚͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̞̻̫̯̟̼̠̲̠̳̪̼̣̤̽̾̊͛͌͗̄͂̓̿̆̏̉̅͐͒̓̃̑̂̏̏̕̕͝w̷̡̛̰͇͔̱̦̞̰͍̩̻̤̭̠͚̰̳͇̪̤̞͉̜̦̥̫͕̎̅͑̔̂̃̔̈̇̎̿̔̌̋̕̚͘͝a̶̧̲̖̥̖̹̭̘̥̖̯͈͙̠̪͔̬͗̽͑̄͠s̵̨̼̥̹͉̘̠̜͓̰̯̙̣͇͙̦̀̊̋̄̈̊̚͜͜͝ͅn̴̢̢̡̹͕͚̼̦̪͎̳̮̫͎̫̳̱̩̉̌̌͗̒̑̈̀̑̆̋̆̑͑̃̎̉'̴̢̨̢͓̣̳̤̜̘̟̺̖͈̤̯̜͎̲̗̹̝̤̮͑̌̾́͋̋͛̅͑̈́͜ṫ̸̨̡̡̨̯̠͖͉̝̭̗̲͓̱̼̻̩̫̻̖̫̰̱̺̹̪͉͙͓͛̈́̓̚  
̸̭̈́͌̉̈́̇̐̀̆̑̽́̔̕̚͝  
̴̨̡̧̡̢̡̛̦͍͚̱̺͕̣̼̙̺́͊̌̏͒̄̔̓͐͋͊͂̒̈͜͜Ẁ̶͎͙̟̝͉͖̓͋̇͗͗̒̏̑̿͂̈̌̚͝͝͝h̴͈̗̱̯̬͈͚͖̝̹̩̖̥̭̝͕̝͓̖̑̔̽̅̓͑̾̏͆̑̔̌̔́͝͝͝ͅͅŶ̸̢̧̧̨̢̪̣͍̤̘͎̮͚̞̘͇̟̞̠̙̭̩͖͈ͅ?̵̱̦̯̣̞̾̔͊̔̔̋̿̍̈̈́̓͋̾͐͛͋̒̚͜͝  
̴̡̨̡͙͉͔̹̳̤̰̞͍͉̤͚͔̠̭͍̬̲͉̀̓͛͜  
̷̨̡̨̭̞̺̱͈̯͉̳̬̙͖̗̤͚̤͎̻̞̄̋̿̊̊̈́̉̀̏̃͋̆̏̋͊̾̍͗̑̃́̍̆̑̀͌͝ͅͅt̶̨̡̧̨͎̜̼̞̠̫̮͕̫̟̟̠̗̻͓͉̘̭̗̗̫̣̖͉̫̙́͆́̉̓͐͆̅̂͐͌̈́͋͐͑̍̓Ḩ̷̢̡̛̬̬̮̬͔̰̮͓̼͓̳̬̖̠̠̲̙̻̈́̓̾͐̉̐͊̇́̆̅͗̐̑͋̒͝ę̶̡̡̛̥̼̤̺̟͕͔̬͔͈̖̤̝̤̘̻̲͚̳̗͕̻̪̌̈͗̐̅̿́̈́̄̒̂̓͗̄͛̏̐̾̾̊͛̋͌͘͝͠͝ ̶̙̯̥̗̜̝̠͚̉͂̉̈́̋̇̌͑͒͗̐͐́͊̓̒͌͒̅̍̆̈̈̾̕͘N̴̗̗̫̯̥̣͔̠͙̣̻̦̜̠͖̬̹̒͊͆̊ͅe̸̛̗̥̙̯̠̻̰̼̳̼̖͓̗͚͈̮̓̂̋̆̏̈̒̍̎̃̀͛͑͒̒͆̓̃̿͐̾͘͠e̵̢̼̠̦̘̼̻̥̹͕͈͍͙͇̩̱̞̺̖͊̈́͋͒̌̍͗͂̓͐̊̆͆̔̑͆͂͘͠͝͝ͅD̷̨̨̛̠̹̞̺̹͉̪͖̮͓̝͕͖͍̤̬̺̤̰͑̃̈́̀̽̑̃̚L̵͈̜͚̣̹̯̏͑͂́͌̌̋̆̇͜e̸̢̡͚̞̬͍̳͇̪̻̝̓͂̽̂̾̎̓̋̿͊̌̊̏̿͛̂̓̿͑̋̒̒̾̈͘̕͜͝͝͠ͅͅş̶̧̜̰̙̝͔͇͙̞̥̪͙͇̭̲͈̪̦̫̖͙̒̃̂̔͋̃͐̈̈́̓̅͘͜͜͠͠͝  
̴̧͔͇͖̣͔̳̲̎͛̍̂̋͊͗̈́̎  
̸̢̢̧̼͇̙̤̤͚̣̺͎̱̯͔̘̩̳͚̯͇̩̗̱͖̤̾̓͒̈́͐̈̅͌̽̈́̔̎́́̄͐̓̇͘͝͝͠ͅo̷̢̦̫͍͙̱̒̿̅̈́̈́̈́̔̊̓̀̉̈́̃̽͋̑̓̓̐͒̉́̈͆͒͋͝͝H̴̡̡̡̛̩̮͚͔͈̗͙̺̼̩͈̜͖̝̙̩͓̰ͅ ̶̖͍̟̬̱͔̹̙̟̆͗͂̓̓͐͋̈́̚͜G̴̢̤͇̹̖͔̙̝̰̞̣̭̮͔̻̹͔̖̖̲̱͔̪̑̌̋̌̿̈̈́̈́̕O̸̳͊̓̆̐̊̅̈́̈͑̒̄̏͐̎̓͒̓͑̚̚͠ḋ̸̡̨͖̻̦̲͓̜̣̠̺̘̝̬̲̯̼͉̬̞ ̴̨̨̡̧̝͚̖͍͓͙̗̼̣͕̦̫͚̺͙̲̱͆̽̂̔̂̐̑̇̇͌̏̈́͠T̸̨̨̛̝̻̲̦͈̟͈̟̤͎͇̠͍̱̯̒́̾̿̓͂̑͊̆̈́̾̎́̂͜͠ḩ̸̨͇̫͂̆̃̽̃͑̆͌̕E̵̢̧̢̪̲͈̙̭͖͔̙͖͔̻̝̻̝͙͕̪̼̳͙͉̥͖̦̋̂͛̿͌̎̆ ̵̛̤̣͍̝͔̖̐͗͑̓͌̌͂̿̀̓̀̃̅̏̓́̅̀̽̾̊̃̒͝͝͝N̷̖̘̳̱̣̖̪̩͚̱͆̒̈́̾̑͆̀̚̚̚͜͜ͅe̸͍̮͓̣̯̤̼̖̝̤̙̟͎̟͌͊Ẽ̴̡̳͍̱̍͐̆͊̍͛̉̋̾͂̌̈́̅̉̕̚̕͝D̵̡̧̨̢̠̳̪̞̗͔͚͈̹͙̟̗͙̙͓̰̃͛̓̂̾͐̎͛̊̂̋̊̊͑̇͑̆̃̅́͒̿͊͛̎̐͜͠͠l̸̡̛̤̩͇͚̘̬̙͙͗̾̈́̏̓͐̈́̒̌̀̎̎͂̚͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̷͖̫̤͉̳̘̳̘̫̘͎͕̤͖̜̰͔̞̜͈̅̒̽s̶̡̧̛̱̪͍͖̜͖̺̲̥͈͈̖̟͎͈̬̈́͒͆́͘͝

* * *

Kakashi was chosen ~~(forced really)~~ by the hokage to finally become a jounin sensei, one of the disadvantages of being a jounin is being forced to take care of a bunch of prepubescent 12 or younger/older kids.

He was given team 7 which consisted of Shiryō Raion, a boy with a lot of potential but uses it badly, Kitsukō yakuna, A girl with large chakra reserves and is probably 1/8 Uzumaki, Shinkō noeiyū, boy with impressive chakra control, well impressive for his age anyway.

They had failed the Survival Test, not that unexpected since they were genin who only knew academy jutsu's save for the clan kids, without experience and only knew basic taijutsu, against a jounin who knows more than a hundred jutsus (a thousand in his case) with more experience than most jounin and knows a variety of taijutsu.

Kakashi gives them another chance, ties Kitsukō up on the log, since she did was the worst one, having large chakra reserves meant that harder chakra control. He tells them that if they do anything to help her, they will fail immediately but if they do nothing they will pass, so he shunshins behind a tree and waited. 

Well, to give a brief summary, they failed, they had followed it the rules to a T and kakashi taught them the thing he learned from his late friend Obito, '𝔗𝔥𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔟𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔨 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔯𝔲𝔩𝔢𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔰𝔠𝔲𝔪 𝔟𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔞𝔟𝔞𝔫𝔡𝔬𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔦𝔯 𝔣𝔯𝔦𝔢𝔫𝔡𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔰𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔫 𝔰𝔠𝔲𝔪'

He later (after 5 hours) reports to the hokage that team 7 had failed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!  
> To those wondering about the filler chapter, it had some spoilers in it, idk if you noticed,that is if my stupid self sticks to the plans and doesn't stray because of something.   
> oh and it mentions one of my imaginations about how the boruto anime goes, which includes overpowered characters.  
> Also your girl discovered the beauty of weird texts

**Author's Note:**

> If you see Kusoa Senju anywhere in the fanfic, it's because i originally planeed for Takuma to be named Kusoa


End file.
